Walker Crusade
by Kredigidragon
Summary: If Allen was Chrono's contractor, what would happen? (description sucks i know...) Characters have been changed to suit the story
1. Chapter 1

Chrono Crusade D Gray Man crossover

What happens if Allen was Chrono's contractor? NOTE: I'm am NOT sticking to the same character description an in the manga/anime, eg: Chrono is one of the 7 innocents bearers whose sole purpose is to keep the earth safe from the millennium earl

Changes:

Chrono: Horns replaced with crosses  
Does not take the life of contractor  
Not a demon  
Able to heal others  
Has a lv1, lv2, lv3, and lv4 form  
Is an Cross Bearer

That's all the changes for now so if you don't like it tell me and I'll try to integrate it into the fic, oh and I put in some random skills/attacks from other anime/manga/games cause I'm too lazy to think of some

-Komui's office-

"Allen, you and Leenalee are to investigate a case New York, it was on the news, we think one of the 7 innocents bearers are there." Komui explained "What are the 7 Cross bearers?" Allen asked one eyebrow raised "Innocents bearers are beings sent by god to assist us humans in our war against the Millennium Earl, also for them to reach their full power they will need a suitable contractor, one with the same attribute, such as an innocents bearer of charity can only have someone who is selfless and thinks of others." Komui replied "Brother…, how do you know that there is an Cross bearer there?" Leenalee questioned "There was a hoard of akuma suddenly appearing in Downtown New York, and suddenly a cross barrier they shielded everyone and the akuma went poof, and there is no exorcist that could instantly destroy that many akuma in one blow, or raise a cross barrier." Komui replied "Now than sayonara~!" "Before we go, how do we identify a Cross Bearer?" asked Allen "In their human form, they will have pointed ears, and a cross bearing somewhere on their body, that also applies to their true form, they will have a Cross somewhere on their body."

-Black Order Plane-

"ugh…" a plane sick Allen groaned "I didn't know you get plane-sick…" Lenalee said, eyes wide open "ugh… when are we gonna get there?" Allen asked looking like he would throw up, I mean threw up, and it landed onto…Lenalee "EEEWWW! GROSS!" Lenalee screamed disgust "ALLEN!" "…" "Allen?" Lenalee asked again, ignoring the sick all over her hair "…" "Great, he's unconscious." Sighed Lenalee wiping her hair from the sick, "I hope I can wash this awful smell off, and when Allen wakes up he is gonna pay for it BIG TIME." "uh….what….?" Allen said groggily "Oh Allen, your awake!" smiled Lenalee." 'Oh crap, didn't I throw up on Lenalee?' Allen thought 'I'm so dead, I hope Komui didn't invent a sir Comlen the III.' Allen gulped, Lenalee slapped Allen, hard so hard he fell out of the window of the plane. "ALLEN!" Lenalee ran to try and grab Allen "Ouch." A voice called back "You may unfasten your seatbelts." The flight captain announced "Oh…, whew" Lenalee wiped a sweat drop off her forehead, for a moment I thought you died!"

-Somewhere in New York-

"My head hurts…" Allen whined "Sorry…" Lenalee apologized "No worries." Allen replied "We need to concentrate on finding the Cross Bearer… uh!" Allen's left eye had activated "There's an akuma nearby…, correction lots of akuma nearby!" "Perfect timing, maybe the Cross Bearer will appear." Lenalee said

BOOM!

A nearby building collapsed and almost crushed Lenalee and Allen but, "Are you too alright?" a deep voice asked "Huhwhattheheckjusthappenedto us?" Lenalee babbled still recovering from the shock while Allen turned around to see their savior,(same like the anime, only with the horns being crosses) he had bat wings, pointy ears, purple hair, golden eyes, and the most distinguished feature, a pair of Crosses on the sides of his head "Y-Y-YOU'RE A CROSS BEARER!" Allen exclaimed half-excited half-shocked. "Wait where's the akuma?" "What akuma?" asked the Cross Bearer asked "They were just hear a second ago…" Allen stammered activating his left eye, "T-T-The akuma…their gone! Dead!" "I see, so your able to sense them as well…" The Cross Bearer replied "I think it's best if we talk about this at my apartment." In a flash of light where the Cross Bearer stood was a 12 year old boy

-Apartment-

"My name is Chrono, and yes I am a Cross Bearer." The little boy smiled "My name is Allen and this is Lenalee." Replied Allen "So what brings you here?" Chrono asked "We came to bring you to the Black Order." Allen told Chrono "The Black Order…? Never heard of it, but I'm guessing their also warring with the Millennium Earl and his akuma." "Your right." Leenalee confirmed the statement "Well I guess it's time to go then." Chrono rose up. "So where is the Black order located?" "Oh we will be picked up by a plane." Replied Allen paling a little "Alright let's head over there, you know you don't look so good Allen… you look a little pale." "Well, Allen gets plane sick." Lenalee told Chrono "…, I think it's better if I just fly us there than." Chrono replied. "I hope you don't get 'flying by wings sick'!

-Outside the Black Order's Headquarters-

"Your right that was much better than riding a plane." Allen chuckled "Thanks." Chrono smiled "You know, this isn't the best place to put a headquarters…" "It's too keep random people form coming into the building." Lenalee replied "Now let's go." "HALT! THIS IS A TEST TO DETERMINE WETHER YOUR HUMAN OR AKUMA!" a huge grey face stretched out of the wall "GAH!" Chrono fell back onto his bottom, lights shone out of the Gatekeeper's eyes scanning Chrono, "Don't worry, this is just a precaution, and his name is gatekeeper." Lenalee comforted Chrono "What's the matter with this thing…" The Gatekeeper mumbled, "I can't tell whether your human or akuma…" Untill… a small speck of the akuma virum was found in Chrono's hair "ERROR! ERROR! YOU ARE AN AKUMA!" "Huh?! What!?" Chrono jumped back again in shock "Not again…" Allen sighed "I hope brother didn't invent some giant robot." Lenalee prayed "NOW FILTHY AKUMA! MEET MY LATEST INVENTION! *drumroll* SIR COMLIN THE III!" A voice cried out from the heavens "I spoke too soon." Lenalee faceplamed.

"Gah! What is that thing?!" Chrono cried out "Targeting…." The robot mumbled "Chrono, if you mind would you please destroy it." Allen whispered "Right." Chrono replied and in a flash of light where stood the 12 year old boy, is now a 16 year old teen, he had white hair and blue eyes and an axe on his back." "Wait, what the hell happened?" Allen asked "Oh this is my Lv 1 form." Chrono replied "Now… LIGHTING RELIC!" (I'll give you a cookie if you can find out which game I took that from :3) Suddenly a relic had fell out of the sky from nowhere and crashed into the robot's head, and started shooting lighting everywhere. "ERROR! ERROOOOOOOR! SYSTEM FAILURE!" Sir Comlin the III screeched "NOOO! MY BABY!" Komui yelled out crying "YOU MONSTER! YOU DESTROYED MY BABY!" "Ignore him, he always does this when someone destroys his giant robots."

-Komui's Office-

"I still hate you for destroying my baby." Sobbed Komui "Brother, get over it." Lenalee pestered "It's just a robot." "ITS NOT JUST A 'ROBOT'! IT WA MY BA- GONK!" Lenalee had given a swift kick to Komui's head "Brother, your last Sir comlin destroy half the Black Order's dormitory, and if this was third it could have destroyed the whole of headquarters." "Anyway." Komui rubbing his head "So this is the Cross Bearer?" "Yes, I am the Cross Bearer of Kindness." Chrono replied firmly "Ah, looks like we have a perfect contractor for you…" Komui replied with gleaming eyes and an evil smile. "I'm guessing that's…" Lenalee started at Allen "Hold on, me?" Allen stared back at Komui "Well you are kind, so you're the most compatible, unlike Kanda." Komui replied "Are you sure Komui? You do know the consequences if one is not compatible." Chrono worryingly "WHAT?!" Allen as in shock "If one is not compatible they will lose their mind, and memories, if they are really incompatible they will become a fallen one…" Chrono told Komui "I am aware, but Allen is a kind hearted kid, I'm sure he will be compatible." "Well if you say so…" Chrono replied looking around "Speaking of Allen where is he?" Lenalee had apparently grabbed Allen before he left Komui's office "NO NO NO NO I DON'T WANNA TRY IT!" cried Allen "Come on Allen, you're the only one who could do it." Komui also grabbed Allen "I guess it can't be help, majority rules." Chono commented, grabbing the pocket watch around his neck, "Pray for the best."

Sparks went flying around Komui's Office as soon as the pocket watch had contacted Allen's chest "ARGH! UGH!" Allen cried out, soon the sparks stopped and Allen fainted

Sssssssss

A cross burn mark had appeared onto Allen's chest, "Congratulations Allen, you are now contracted to Chrono." Komui smiled "Ugh…" Allen replied groggily "Allen are you alright?" asked Lenalee worryingly

BANG

"WOULD YOU MIND PUTTING THAT DOWN SO I CAN HIT YOU!?" Allen raged at Komui "Now now calm down." Komui calmly replied Lowering his book, "You are contracted to Chrono and that is a big plus, he is now your servant until either you die, or the contract is severed." "Wait…if he is my servant than…." An evil grin cracked slowly on Allen's face, "I think it's time to get me revenge on 'Bakanda'" "Calm down master!" Chrono fanned Allen

Chrono: WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WOULD GET CONTRACTED TO ROSETTE!

Kredigidragon: Well deal with it, Rosette will come out much later in the story

Chrono: *thinks of Rosette*

Allen: Hey Chrono

Chrono: *thought buble pops* Huh?

Allen: Could you do me a favour?

Chrono: What is it?

Allen: Help me punch Komui

Komui: Uh oh

Chrono: As you wish

Komui: LENALEE! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Bakanda gets the worst day of his life

"Heh heh heh, Bakanda you're going to pay for calling me a Moyashi (Beansprout)." Allen grinned to himself evilly, letting out an evil laugh as well, "Is he always like this?" Chrono whispered into Komui's ears, confused about the situation on his new master being evil, "No, that's just his dark side, it normally comes out when he's fighting Kanda…, or playing a game of cards…" Komui replied "Hey Chrono, can you make a kind of illusion?" asked Allen, with an evil glare, and if looks could kill Chrono would have been killed on the spot, 'Creepy…' Chrono thought "No. What the heck are you thinking about?" Chrono replied as putting on the bravest face he can dish out, "Darn, I was hoping we would give him an Illusion where we break his innocents…." Allen whimpered, disappointed, in a little corner in Komui's office "Than what should I do…" "Wait, if Kanda called you a Moyashi… how about make him into one?" "You man make him shorter?" Chrono asked, confused "If so I can with a bit of magic." "You can?! Do it! Do it! Do it now!" Allen getting out of his corner, eyes gleaming focused on his 'savior' "All right." Chrono replied "Hey do you have a piece of chalk and a bit of something that belongs to Kanda? That will be needed." "I have this marker." Lenalee replied pulling out a marker under a pile of books, "I think I one of the exorcist uniforms Kanda wears is in the wash…" "Great, I just need to draw this magic circle while one of you get his uniform." Chrono replied taking the market and drawing it on the floor." "Hey! This room doesn't need more of a mess!" Komui shoved Chrono "Than clean it up! Why are there random books and papers on the floor anyway?" "It's too much work." "You're in charge of your own office!"

-insert more arguing here-

"Come on Lenalee, we should go find Kanda's uniform." Allen told Lenalee, "Allen are you still in your 'dark side'?" Lenalee asked, feeling uncomfortable with a 'Dark Allen' "Maybe… heh heh heh. I'll stay in my dark side until we can make Bakanda the moyashi." Grinned Allen, evilly

-Black Order Laundry Room-

The laundry room was quite big, a separate washing machine and dryer for each exorcist, detergent, washing powder, dyes, sewing machines, threads and soap where lying in a neat shelve in case an exorcist uniform needed repairing.

"Now where could that uniform be?" Allen asked himself, "Hmm, not this one… not this either…." Allen was so busy with his dark side he didn't notice that a certain basket with a certain name was on the table with the label 'Exorcist Uniforms' "Uh Allen, you DO know that Kanda's uniform is right over there?" Leenalee told Allen, "Really? Oh they were…woops." Allen mumbled grabbing one of the shirts "Now let's go back to Chrono."

-Komui's office-

"It's not possible." One of the scientist's voices said to another person "No way." "That would have taken forever." "Impossible." "What's that? It looks like a spell circle?" "Who could use a spell circle to clean all that mess up?" "I have no idea." "Magic doesn't exist." A crowd of scientist had went to Komui's office to only see neatly pilled papers in a filing cabinet, books back in the shelves in alphabetical order, cobwebs gone, dust dusted etc you get the point. "I told you this spell would clean any mess up, no matter how dirty." Chrono smirked "Wow… it's just like new." Komui was stunned, his entire office, cleaned, all with one spell circle and chant. "What's everybody doing here?" A stunned Lenalee asked the scientists, "Leenalee! You're here! You have no idea what just happened, Chief Komui's, Komui's…" Reever stoped mid-sentence "What! What happened to my brother?!" Lenalee asked Reever worriedly "His office has been cleaned!" "WHAT?!" Leenalee and Allen in yelled in shock, "There is no possible way my brother's office was cleaned in 10 minutes, 5 hours maybe but definitely not 10 minutes." "I guess you two need some evidence that it was all magic." Chrono called out from in-front of the crowd of scientists. "Let them through please." After a bit of shoving Leenalee and Allen were just stunned, Komui's office cleaned, except for a spell circle on the floor. "As long as this circle is here, the office will self-clean itself. Watch." Chrono told everyone in the crowd, tipping the filing cabinet and making a mess of things by spilling coffee. All of a sudden, the tipped over filing cabinet rose back into position, taking with it all the papers, and all the spilled coffee was returned back into the mug. "Wow, magic sure is awesome." Allen commented "Oh and we have Kanda's uniform." "Why would you need his uniform?" Johnny asked "Oh to make him a midget." Allen replied darkly "Alright I have the spell circle ready, put the uniform in the middle of the circle and I'll chant." Chrono told Allen

"Sensido tekisha tasha gospelo shinkiganomi sentrio"

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" a scream so loud the entire black order heard it, it was Kanda and no surprise he was shrunk to the size of a 9 year old, but still had his old self "Oh look, it's the Moyashi." Kanda taunted Allen while walking in, "Who are you calling Moyashi, midget-kanda?" Allen smirked back. Indeed Kanda was now a midget, only for a day though. "Midget midget midget~" Allen taunted "I'LL KILL YOU! MUGEN UNSHEATH!" Kanda cried out in rage, but couldn't even lift Mugen up. "Daww, did the little baby forget how to use a sword? How sad." Taunted Allen some more. "You know he seems kind of cute as a 9 year old." Tapp complimented "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Kanda raged some more

Kanda's Rage Meter:  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]|||||||||||||| 175%

"Heh heh, I think that's enough for today." Allen calming himself, wiping a tear off his eye. The rest of Kanda's day was more or less hell, everybody he met thought he was cute, trying to lift Mugen was cute, being angry was cute. At the end of the spell period Kanda reverted to his original form, "Moyashi. You are going to pay…." Kanda swore shaking his fist with anger "MUGEN UNSHEATH! LEVEL ONE HELL'S INSECTS!" "CROSS BARRIAR!" a childish voice called out, suddenly there was a green barrier surrounding Allen, protecting him from Mugen's attack, "Don't you dare try to harm my master…" Chrono said in anger, with his crimson eyes thirsting for blood. "Yeah good luck kid." Kanda remarked "Oh I'm no kid, far from it, I was alive from biblical times." Chrono replied not letting his guard or shield down "Yeah, great imagination, now run along home." "Master…" Chrono started "Just call me Allen." Allen told Chrono "Do you mind if you release my lv2 form?" "I guess there's no problem.."

FLASH!

Where once stood chrono now stood his lv.2 form (same as anime) only more powerful since Allen was his contractor. "Now then would you kindly put that sword down." Chrono asked "Hmph." Was the reply Chrono got back, sheathing his sword Kanda made his way to his room, and that was the day everyone called Cute Kanda Day. (CKD)


End file.
